Various types of antennas exist which provide hemispherical coverage, yet they are quite complex and/or expensive. Such types include the conical spiral plus helix, quadrifilar helix, bent turnstile, and spherical types. The need is felt for spherical coverage antennas which have reduced weight, are less expensive of manufacture, and are as compact as possible. While these qualities are always welcomed, they are most especially of value in the fields of satellite navigation, communications, and for the Army G.P.S. navigation systems, for instance. In these fields of use, the light weight and compactness is of utmost importance.